To date there are many types of saddle cushions known which provide comfort to either or both the animal being ridden, the rider or both. Most of the known saddle cushioning devices are designed for use with horseback riding. Some devices provide comfort and support for the rider. Other devices provide comfort and ease of movement for the horse. Listed below are illustrative examples of the state of the art for cushioning devices for both horse and rider. As will be seen, none of these devices for the rider provides significant contact of the rider's seat and legs with the saddle, while protecting the coccyx (tail bone) of the rider.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,695 patent to Roberts discloses a removable saddle seat having a seat section for placement on the seat of a saddle, side jockey sections extending downwardly from each side of the seat section and extending forward of the seat section and towards the pommel of the saddle. There are tie straps in the front and back of the saddle seat. The front straps are located at the side jockeys and tie around the pommel, and the back straps extend behind the cantle and may be tied behind the cantle to hold the seat in place on the saddle. There is at least one connector loop connected to the rearward edge of the seat section of the saddle seat and which is extendable over the cantle of the saddle such that the back tie straps may be inserted through the loop to hold the rear edge of the saddle seat against the cantle of the saddle. The saddle seat is preferably leather, and padded so as to conform to the saddle, and to ensure there are no lumps or protrusions to make the rider uncomfortable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,097 patent to Petit is directed to a riding saddle formed by two inflatable cushions located on each side of the median plane of a saddle. This saddle is supposed to provide comfort to both the horse and rider. There is a pommel created by a cushion that extends upwards at the front of the saddle, and a cantle which is formed at the rear edge of the seat. There are also inflatable seat cushions on which the rider sits. The pommel is formed by two inflatable bags disposed symmetrically with respect to the median plane of the saddle and connected to the front edge of the seat cushions. The two inflatable bags of the pommel are connected to each other by a rigid bar forming a handle to aid in mounting. The gap between the pommel bags also frees the withers of the horse for greater freedom of movement and comfort for the horse. The use of inflatable cushions for the majority of the saddle components saves an appreciable amount of weight for the saddle. The inflatable portions, the pommel bags, seat cushions and cantle, are constructed in the form of longitudinal sausage-shaped elements which communicate with each other.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,277 patent to Sarnelli discloses an ornamental design for a riding saddle. The figures appear to show a highly padded, although apparently solid material saddle. The patent does not disclose an inflatable saddle cushion but rather, as does the above patent to Petit, replaces the traditional saddle.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,070 patent to Knight et al. discloses a method and apparatus for padding and cushioning an equine saddle. This method and apparatus cushions between the saddle and the horse's back, as opposed to cushioning between the saddle and the rider. There are pockets in the saddle pad which house an inflatable cushion to enhance the horse's comfort. This patent is included as representative of the use of cushions in aspects of equine riding relating to comfort of the horse.
The above examples represent a sample of the types of devices known in the art. There are also various other therapeutic saddles, and additions to saddles, for example, saddles including high, rigid back supports for the rider There is a need for a simple, inexpensive, uncomplicated device and method that is usable with traditional saddles, and that is adjustable to the rider's comfort level, yet which still provides the traditional basic seat and feel while protecting the rider's coccyx.